ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Who are the Doctor?
É o quarto episódio da primeira temporada de Doctor Blocks. Enredo Começa no espaço sideral, uma navê está na velocidade da luz voando. Mas ela bate na lua do sistema solar. Doctor: ARGH. Isso não foi legal. Cavaleiros do Espaço: Ali está ele! corram! acelerem! Doctor: Ré. Ré. Ré. A navê da ré mas leva vários tiros. A navê começa a cair em direção de Gallifrey, uma explosão joga Doctor pra longe. Doctor: WOOOOW. ANDA, FUNCIONA! Doctor pega um chip e põe em sua cabeça, Doctor começa a flutuar e pousa no chão. Doctor: Ufa... Uma explosão joga Doctor na torre do Lorde Presidente de Gallifrey ~~ Abertura ~~ Doctor cai na sala o lorde Presidente, sangrando. Doctor: ARGH. Lordes do Tempo: O que está fazendo aqui, senhor John Smith? Doctor: Fui jogado de minha navê pela guerra... estou preso aqui, igual a vocês. ???: Haha. Olha só quem resolveu voltar para Gallifrey depois do roubo da Navê Alpha-MK 15 do poderoso... Master: THE MASTER! Doctor: Certo... desculpa pelo roubo Master, mas não tenho tempo pra você. Master: Que pena, Doctor. Master joga um trovão em Doctor, mas ele desvia e o Lorde Presidente é atingido e morto. Doctor: Viu!? e eu ainda sou culpado por apenas um crime! Master: Você me fez matar nosso presidente! pagará por isso, John Smith. Os Lordes do Tempo banem The Master da torre do Lorde Presidente, para o vácuo infinito escuro. Lordes do Tempo: Doctor, se puder, tente regenerar nosso grande Lorde Presidente. Doctor: Posso fazer algo sim. Doctor bate sua cabeça na parede, e começa a regenerar. Ele joga a energia da regeneração para o Lorde Presidente, o regenerando com sucesso, tornando ele mais jovem e forte. Lorde Presidente: Obrigado, John Smith Doctor. Doctor: Denada, mi sieur. Mas, preciso da ajuda de vocês, estou sendo caçado até a morte pelos Cavaleiros do Espaço. Lorde Presidente: O QUE!? PRENDAM-NO! Doctor: Epa, compaixão! eu te salvei! Doctor é preso na masmorra, ao lado de uma garota ruiva. Doctor: Da pra acreditar nisso, Clara? Clara: Sim. Do jeitinho que você consegue fazer os Cavaleiros do Espaço te seguir. Doctor: Anda, você não engana ninguem. Sei que está com uma Disarmeira. Clara entrega á Doctor a Disarmeira de seu bolso. Doctor abre a porta da masmorra. Doctor: Vamos. Mas primeiro... Doctor corre até uma sala de armas, e encontra armas espaciais incriveis, fortes e especiais. Mas entre todas elas, Doctor pega um relógio dourado. Clara: O que? tem armas de todos tipos! Doctor: Pode ficar com elas, Clara. Clara pega todas elas e põe em sua bolsa invisivel. Doctor e Clara pulam do local, derrotando os guardas com as armas de Clara. Doctor: Tem uma navê! mas ela só cabe para um... vá, eu tenho que mante-la viva, é minha sobrinha. Clara: Desculpe, tio, mas... Clara desmaia Doctor com uma arma e o joga na navê, então a ativa para fugir de Gallifrey, Clara desintegra todos guardas e começa a fugir das explosões. Enquanto isso, Doctor acorda dentro da navê. Doctor: Huh? Clara? Doctor começa a regenerar devido ao tiro, e regenera com sucesso á um humanóide igual á sua versão no Minecraft. Doctor: Beleza, estou perto de cair no sistema Mojanguia! Os Cavaleiros do Espaço atiram na navê. Porém Doctor contra-ataca com lasers desintegradores. Doctor: ARGH! se eu quero pousar, tenho que forçar. Doctor tenta pegar o relógio de ouro, mas não consegue. Um meteóro bate na pod, jogando o relógio para Doctor. Doctor: Ahá! Doctor clica no relógio, deixando o pod voltando para onde estava antes. Doctor: Ta quase lá... A pod volta para uma gálaxia com alguns planetas e uma placa encima de um bloco de grama; "Bem-vindo ao sistema Mojanguia." A pod de Doctor começa a voar sobre os planetas. Doctor: Lá vamos nós... Doctor e a pod começam a mudar de forma dependendo dos planetas que vão. Finalmente, eles caiem no planeta Minecraft, Doctor vira sua versão Minecraft. Doctor: Uah... onde eu estou? Doctor olha aos lados. Doctor: Ai ai, olá, Minecraft. A história se estora como se fosse uma bolha, e revela Doctor, Henry e James durante a noite acampando. Doctor: E foi assim que eu conheci vocês, usando uma enderpérola do meu novo corpo criado apartir dos eventos. James e Henry: Wow. Doctor: Eu sei, minha vida é meio sinistra. Personagens Principais *The Doctor *Clara *Lorde Presidente *Lordes do Tempo *Cavaleiros do Espaço Categoria:Episódios